The Begining1!
by makingupstories
Summary: hay everybody,yup this is a degrassi made up fanficthats mainly about Marco and Dylan. Okay,i am very sorry about my first the begining storie cause I had no clue that when I said just texting that was kenna be my story,so im going to redo it and if it ha


Okay,I have no clue if this is the place to make my story or not and if it is,then here it go's. It is mainly about Marco and Dylan...I will try to add some other degrassi star's in it too. I haven't been watching degrassi in FOREVER so just bare with me here! This is why I'm just making up a made up...lol and before I do I'm just going to let you all know that I do NOT own degrassi in anyway,shape or forum!

The first day of school came. Marco walked to school wearing nice blue tight pants with a red t-shirt and wearing a grayish coat. He then walked up to Paige and hugged her. "hay,Paige! How are you doing?"

-Paige:"HAY MARCO! I missed you this weekend. SOMEBODY,hasn't been calling me back" She said with her hand on her hips.

Marco just laughed. "I'm really sorry Paige. I've just been sorta...busy"

Paige nodded and smiled. "So Hun,my parents are finally letting me and DYLAN have a party this friday...would you like to come to it?"

Marco blushed at the sight of him hearing the words "Dylan". "sure...id love to Paige"

Paige smiled hugging him. "Well I better get to my first class..or I mean the office so I can get my classes in on where I need to go. BY MARCO!" She said and hugged him once again and left.

Jimmy laughed as he walked up to Marco and hit him playfully. 'Hay,buddy whats going on?"

Marco turned around with his cheeks turning red. "Oh,uh nothing special at all. How about you?" He asked with a smile.

"Eh,same old same old" Replied Jimmy.

"Anyways,wanna eat lunch with me and the guys?" Asked Jimmy.

"You and the guys?" Asked Marco confused on who where the guys.

Jimmy laughed shaking his head. "Oh,come on don't act as if you don't know. Spinner,Sean,and all the others"

Marco laughed softly and nodded. "Oh,them. Sure,no problem"

The bell rung as everybody walked to Class.

Jimmy nodded at Marco. "Cool dude,se you at lunch" He said and left.

Marco then walked to class and sat next to Spinner.

Once the teacher turned around and started to write on the board Spinner send Marco a text on his phone.

Marco seen the flashing small light on it as he slightly took it out of his pockets hiding it a little under the desk but still sort of looking at the teacher to pretend he was listening as well.

Inside the message it said:iMarco,whats crackin?"/i

Marco tried his best not to laugh and replied. It said iSince when the hell do you use "crackin" as one of your sayings?"

Spinner replied iIts just a new thing I got my self in to..anyways,are you busy this weekend? Cause theirs a party at my girlfriend Paige's house/i

Marco replied iYa,I've been invited to the same one...she asked me earlier already:p I don't know if I can make it or not cause my parents are kind of strict but I would so love to go to it,so I'll ask them after school/i

Spinner replied iAwesome! Hit you back up at lunch. By/i

Marco turned off his cell phone putting it back into his pocket.

An half hour latter already came by. The teacher dismissed the class since it was a short day. Everybody walked to their second period of class. Marco bumped into Dylan and totally flattered. "Oh my gosh,I am so sorry!" Said Marco with his face turning BRIGHT red.

Dylan just stood their leaning against the wall looking down at the cute boy and just laughed softly. "Its okay Marco. How have you been?" He asked.

Marco bit his lip blushing still and looked up. Hes never ever had the nerves to talk to Dylan...good thing they bumped into each-other! "I am doing great...y-you?" He asked.

Dylan smiled looking into Marcos beautiful eyes. He then put on one of those smiles you just couldn't rezist... "I'm doing quite good. Is it okay if we talk after school which is after lunch?"

Marco's heart started to beet. "Id love to...arn't these few have days of the beginning of the year so wonderful?"

Dylan nodded smiling. "Just as wonderful as you...well I better um get going".

Just by looking at the older boy Marco could tell that this was the stage where Dylan was going to ask him out,especially by those wonderful comments and that gorgeous smile of his. Marco had a great feeling inside him...he smiled looking up at Dylan. "By Dylan" He said shyly and walked off to his class.

Lol okay I know that my fanfic sux...and I have no clue if this is the right spot to post this even tho i think it is...it's only cause I'm totally new to this site and have never ever posted a storie...I don't really expect to get much complements/suggestions/or sayings about this fanfic since I never se anybody on this site at all but if I do then that would be SUPER! And if I don't,thats okay...I'll be writing more of this fanfic next week sometime if I have a Chance. Sorry if you thought this story was a bit short...I'll try and write more next timeD God-Bless and have a wonderful day!!!

To be continued


End file.
